A computing system may implement the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification of another power management system. A power management system may include different power states such as a working state, a soft off state and a mechanical off state. In the working state the processor of the computing device can execute instructions. In the mechanical off state a power supply is not supplying any power to the computing device.